Themes
by vansha
Summary: OS basés sur la liste des cent thèmes, divers pairings ! Bonne lecture !
1. Introduction

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Je m'essaie à la liste des cent thèmes ! Bon, c'est quelque chose que je fais comme ça, sans rythme particulier, simplement pour m'améliorer (en fait c'est pour cette raison que je suis sur ce site ^^). Cependant j'espère que vous apprécierez !  
**_

_**L'univers (magnifique) de KH ne m'appartient nullement, je ne fais qu'écrire des textes dessus !  
**_

_** Bonne lecture ! **_

_** N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis toute ouïe ! (enfin, peut-on vraiment parler d'ouïe ? ^^)  
**_

INTRODUCTION

Toute histoire a une introduction. Et forcément, celle de Sora en avait une. Pourtant, il était incapable de déterminer à partir de quand exactement la sienne commençait. Était-ce dans son enfance, lors de sa rencontre avec ce garçon blond ? Ou lors de la construction de son bateau ? Ou même peu après lors de l'attaque de l'île. Le jeune porteur avait rencontré tant de personnes, entendu tant d'histoires qu'il en venait à se poser la question pour la sienne. Cela ne semblait pas particulièrement utile à première vue. Cependant, il réalisait qu'il lui serait difficile de la conter.

Pour Riku, cette question était également peu aisée. Il avait tendance à penser qu'elle débutait lorsqu'il eut perdu face aux ténèbres. Car il s'agissait du début des problèmes.

Si Roxas voulait introduire son aventure, il commencerait par parler de Xemnas, de son arrivée dans l'organisation XIII. Mais il s'attarderait certainement sur ses aventures avec Axel et Xion.

Axel songeait fortement à évoquer sa rencontre avec Roxas, pour une raison très simple : malgré la trahison de certains membres de l'organisation, son histoire prit véritablement un sens avec l'arrivée du blond.

Kairi considérait que tout avais commencé lors de l'attaque, ce jour terrible la sépara de Sora. Quant à son passé avant l'île du Destin, elle l'avait oublié, donc cela n'avait pas autant d'importance.

_**Voilà voilà pour l'intro ! A bientôt !**_

_**Van.  
**_


	2. Love

_**Voici la suite des thèmes (posté le même jour que l'intro !), cette fois-ci il s'agit de love !**_

_**L'univers de KH n'est toujours pas à moi.  
**_

LOVE

Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. C'est pour ça que j'ai cessé d'avoir peur. Parce que mes lendemains ne seront pas plus glorieux. Parce que je n'attends pas de miracle. Je peux encore bouger dans cette marre de tristesse. Je peux me lancer sans crainte, voyager un peu plus vers l'enfer. Si ma vie ne vaut rien, je vais lui donner un sens. L'illusion sera ma réalité. Le rêve, le reflet de mon passé ravagé. Autrefois j'avais des ailes, aujourd'hui je les ai brûlé. C'est le prix à payer si je veux continuer. J'irai à pied. Je marcherais sans m'arrêter, encore et encore, droit vers l'éternité. Peu importe le temps que ça me prendras. Je chercherais sans relâche ce repos, ce soulagement dont on ne pas affublé. Car sans lui, rien ne peut éclairer mon âme. En ai-je seulement une ? Je ne crois pas. Au fond en quoi me serait-elle utile ? Elle ne ferait que provoquer davantage de souffrance. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle est bien là, tapie au fond de moi, causant mon désespoir. Si tel est le cas, je la trouverais et l'arracherais.

Aimer n'est pas une chose si agréable que ça. Car lorsque l'amour n'est pas possible, nous nous sentons mal. Comme si il nous manquait quelque chose. Au fond je crois que mon cœur c'est lui. Mon monde gravite autour du sien. Il est mon âme, mon seul bonheur, mon seul espoir. Alors oui, j'ai bel et bien tout perdu. Je l'ai perdu. Je ne le reverrai jamais. Pourtant j'essaie. Je me voile la face. Je ne suis qu'un stupide oiseau qui veut toujours voler alors qu'il sait qu'il va s'écraser.

Il est le seul qui importe. Je souhaite tant le revoir, une dernière fois. Puis je pourrai disparaître. A jamais.

Je l'ai vu partir. Je ne l'ai pas retenu. J'aurais pu. Je pouvais le sauver. Le garder près de moi. L'enchaîner. Mais ne m'appartiens pas. C'est peut-être là son charme. Tout ce temps passé avec lui, tous ces moments ensemble, ce sont mes plus beaux souvenirs. Je veux les revivre, encore et encore. Et le revoir sourire. Me battre à ses côtés. Le protéger. L'embrasser. Le sentir près de moi. Ne plus craindre quoique ce soit. Mes lendemains seraient alors beaux, ensoleillés. Sauf que rien de tout ça n'est possible. Parce que Roxas est parti. Et il ne reviendra pas. Au fond, il m'a menti sur toute la ligne. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je ne compte pas pour lui. Nos promesses ne tiennent plus. Il y a mis fin. Tout comme il a décidé de me laisser. Ce jour-là, une partie de moi est morte. J'ai cessé de croire en mes chimères, cessé de penser qu'il serait à mes côtés indéfiniment. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, alors on prend vraiment conscience de ce que l'on a perdu. Rien ne sera pareil, désormais.

Je me suis lancé dans cette quête insensée. Je lutte contre moi-même chaque jour. J'affronte mes propres démons. Je veux simplement le ramener. Le revoir, le toucher, l'aimer. Je le cherche sans savoir si je réussirai mais je m'accroche quand même. Après tout il ne me reste rien à part sa trace dans ma mémoire.

L'amour n'a rien de facile quand on se bat contre lui. C'est une bataille vaine et je me sais bien naïf de tenter de résister. Cependant je ne vois pas d'autre option dans cet horizon noir. Rien ne stoppera ma chute, rien n'empêchera l'impact. Malgré cela je préfère encore mourir cent fois plutôt que d'abandonner. Je suis pour ce monde un déchet, je n'ai aucun droit de vie, je ne suis pas censé exister. Tout chez moi, tout jusqu'à mon nom est faux, irréel. Je ne suis qu'une pâle copie qui mérite d'être détruite. L'utilité me fait défaut. Puisque je ne peux rien apporter au monde, je peux au moins poursuivre un objectif qui ne desserre que mes envies. Pourquoi un déchet comme moi a-t-il des pouvoirs ? Pourquoi suis-je si fort ? Ce feu qui brûle dans mes entrailles est-il le reflet d'un passé ravagé ?

Ce sentiment qu'on appelle amour choisit mal ses victimes. Je ne suis pas fait pour aimer, je ne le supporte pas. Ca ressemble à une maladie qui ne cesse de croître, engendrant tristesse et colère. Par sa faute, mes nuits sont hantées de cauchemars où ma solitude me dévore. Et durant le jour, je ne pense qu'à lui, le seul qui me sauvera de cette vie de solitaire. Car c'est seul que je le traque, espérant enfin le revoir. Plus mes lendemains se succèdent, plus je m'éloigne de lui. Dans quel monde le trouver ? Puis-je encore espérer ?

Ce manque qui me pèse a creusé un trou béant en moi. Et je crains que rien ne puisse le combler.

J'ai vu cette personne qui lui ressemble. J'ai enfin comprit. Depuis le début il est là. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de moyen de le ramener. Je dois m'en contenter. Mais quelle importance après tout ? Puisque je ne suis rien. Nous ne sommes rien. Juste des copies sans âmes. Du moins, je préfère me cantonner à cette illusion-là. Je ne parviens plus à vivre dans la réalité. Et je sais que mon temps est compté. Je m'enferme dans un rêve éveillé, c'est mieux ainsi.

Les sentiments sont les choses les plus terribles et les plus inutiles que je connaisse. On a beau essayer, on ne peut pas les ignorer. L'amour est la pire des émotions. La plus impitoyable, la plus improbable. Mais finalement, elle rend accro, car il n'y a rien de plus doux que le sourire de la personne qu'on aime.

**_Et hop ! C'est fini pour Love, à bientôt pour le suivant !  
_**


End file.
